Secretos de hermanas
by deathmagnetic
Summary: La vida de las hermanas Raccoon cambia de la noche a la mañana con la desaparición de una de ellas, lo que obligará a las otras a retomar su relacción tras años sin hablarse, decididas a encontrarla y averiguar qué pasó aquella fatídica tarde.
1. Chapter 1

_La cegadora luz le golpeaba en el rostro. Tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano para recuperar parte de su visión. Linton apretó sus puños contra la mesa, inclinándose amenazador._

_- Lo preguntaré por última vez. ¿Mataste a Holly Raccoon?_

_**CAPITULO 1: LAS HERMANAS RACCOON**_

Sus pasos hacían demasiado ruido, pero le daba igual. Tal vez ese era el propósito inicial del inventor de los tacones, asegurarse de que las mujeres dejasen huella a su paso. Aquella era una calle comercial, y una rítmica canción disco iba resonando por ella, dándole brío a su caminar. Era difícil que los hombres no se girasen a mirarla, aunque supongo que de eso ya no tenían culpa sus vertiginosos tacones, ni su caro perfume, o la manera tan sexy en la que se revolvía la rubia melena. Era ella, en todo su ser. Siempre había sido atractiva, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba por la calle, fue notando que la atención de la gente se perdía entre sus luces, escaparates y lujos. Y allí estaba su hermana esperándola, mirando con detenimiento a un mimo que actuaba en la calle.

Muchos pensaban que June era su hermana gemela, y no les culpaba. En muchos aspectos, parecían idénticas, aunque en realidad se tratase de su hermana pequeña. Ambas tenían rasgos dulces e inocentes, aunque tal vez los de June eran más pronunciados. Su cabello era rubio, ondulado, contrastando con el brillo oscuro de sus ojos castaños. De toda su familia, sólo había una persona que había roto la "tradición" de los ojos castaños, y esa era la hermana mediana de ambas, Loyce.  
Nunca habían logrado averiguar de quién los heredó.

June se giró en cuanto la vio acercarse, recibiéndola con su pletórica sonrisa. Nadie la superaba en simpatía y atención. Tal vez por eso, en el fondo, la envidiaba.  
- ¡Holly! Ya pensé que me ibas a dejar tirada…- bromeó, agarrando a su hermana mayor del brazo  
- ¿Bromeas? Para un día libre que tengo… lo necesitaba, en serio. Ésta exposición me va a volver loca. Aún necesito dos modelos para el resto de fotos, o no lograré ganar, y si no lo hago perderé cualquier posibilidad de viajar a Londres y convertirme en una fotógrafa prestigiosa. Necesito…  
- Lo que necesitas- la interrumpió su hermana, obligándola a caminar a su lado- Es olvidarte de tu trabajo por unas horas, y dejar que tu hermanita te corrompa. Verás, le he echado un ojo a unos vestidos tremendos que no deberíamos dejar escapar.  
- ¿Tú y la moda, eh?- bromeó Holly, logrando relajarse.  
- Siempre

Jake posó con fuerza su vaso vacío sobre la barra y llamó con el dedo a la camarera, señalándolo.

- Cariño, otra ronda- pronunció, gruñendo como un gatito

- Creo que ya has bebido suficiente, "tesoro". Además, vamos a cerrar… así que no pienso servirte nada más- le respondió Tara, la camarera, ya algo molesta de su comportamiento. Si había algo que odiaba de su trabajo, era soportar a los borrachos. Y más aún a Jake, sabía que no podía echarle de allí de cualquier manera, ya que era un cliente habitual.

Loyce se encontraba bailando en el escenario, deleitando al público con su última actuación de contorsionismo de la noche. A todos les encantaba su belleza salvaje, y su naturalidad al bailar, como si con cada prenda que se quitaba su seguridad sobre el escenario aumentase. Siempre era la favorita.

Al terminar, se cubrió con una de las gabardinas del local y acudió junto a sus amigos.

- Oh, no. Jake, por favor, dime que esa botella vacía no te la has bebido tú- murmuro, temerosa, señalando a su amigo. Tara la dedicó una mirada suplicante.

- Llévatelo, por favor. Le he dicho que se vaya, pero creo que ya ni siquiera sabe cómo descifrar mi idioma…

Jake la miró de reojo, ofendido. Estaba borracho, pero no tanto. Suspiró, apartándose de la barra.

- Sí, yo también creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Bonito culo, por cierto. Y el número tampoco estuvo mal- aún tenía humor para bromear, aunque Loyce ni siquiera le devolvió la sonrisa. El joven recogió su chupa de cuero y abandonó el club.

- Tú también deberías irte. Yo me encargo de vaciar esto- prometió Loyce a su amiga, saltando al otro lado de la barra. Tara no necesito ni oírlo dos veces para desprenderse del ridículo collarín que la hacían llevar mientras servía a la clientela.

- ¿Sí? Ay, pues gracias, en serio. De hecho hay algunas cosas que tengo pendientes y… esta noche ha sido más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a soportar- En esta ocasión, Loyce sí respondió a su sonrisa.

No es que tuviera mala relación con el chico, Jake, ya que para Loyce era más que un cliente. Llevaban años siendo amigos, a pesar de la mala fama del joven por sus conocidos actos vandálicos por el barrio. Pero él estaba enamorado de ella, eso saltaba a la vista, y por esa razón prefería guardar las distancias.

Tara la besó la mejilla con fuerza y se dirigió pletórica a la puerta.

Holly se dirigió a los probadores con su ropa, seguida de June. Las dos hermanas reconocieron a un chico que miraba pantalones por la zona. June trató de detener a su hermana mayor, pero ella no tuvo reparos en acercarse a saludarle.

- Axel… - susurró ella como saludo. El joven, alto, apuesto, moreno y de ojos oscuros, levantó la vista hacia ella. Al principio pareció nervioso, pero se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa.

- Holly… y June. Hola- sonrió a ambas- ¿Comprando?

- Eso parece- asintió June, no tan simpática como su hermana. Holly lo notó, y nerviosa, señaló los probadores para apartarse de ambos. Axel la siguió con la mirada, pero June le golpeó el brazo para obligarle a seguir centrado en su conversación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? Tú rompiste con ella, ¡Deja de buscarla!

- ¿Crees que vine aquí por ella?- preguntó él, ofendido- ¡Fue ella quien me rompió el corazón, no yo! ¡No puedes culparme por seguir queriéndola!

- Te culpo por querer recuperarla. Tú también la has hecho daño, Axel, y te aseguro que a mi hermana la va mucho mejor sin ti. Así que haznos un favor a todos y no vuelvas ni a mirarla- las palabras salían como dardos de su boca, hiriéndole en lo más hondo. June y su furia se alejaron hacia los probadores, a darle el visto bueno al vestido que su hermana se pensaba comprar.

Ambas hermanas volvían hacia la casa que compartían, con el maletero cargado de bolsas, y June al volante. Aún tenía que pasarse por su taller de trabajo para terminar de restaurar un par de pinturas. Al igual que su hermana, su pasión era el arte. Eso, y su compañero de trabajo.

- ¡Ay! No, mierda. He olvidado comprar el regalo para papá. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

June miró de reojo a su hermana, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Quieres que pare? Puedes ir a comprarlo mientras yo me paso por el taller… después te acerco.

- ¿No te importa?- June ya estaba deteniendo el coche a un lado de la carretera. Holly sabía lo mala que era su relación con el padre de ambas, así que la pareció un bonito detalle que la permitiese bajar. Eso significaba que, al menos, a ella la quería.

- No tengas prisa por mí, ¿Vale? Dame un toque cuando acabes, y saldré a esperarte.

- Vale- asintió June, con la mirada perdida. Tal vez su odio por su padre no estaba tan olvidado cómo pensaba. Arrancó de nuevo el coche, y se perdió calle abajo.

El taller era una gigantesca habitación llena de obras, tanto cuadros como esculturas. Le encantaba pasar las horas allí, y más si contaba con la compañía de Will, el chico del que había estado enamorada toda su vida. Pero él siempre había sido un Casanova, parecía tener tiempo para todas, menos para ella. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego, después de tantos años, sin saber lo que ella sentía?

June dejó caer su bolso junto a la puerta. El ruido de la espátula indicaba que él ya estaba allí.

Will se giró al verla llegar. "_Tiene una sonrisa que podría curar el cáncer"- _recordó June; aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo a su madre cuando conoció a aquel chico. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Veo que la puntualidad sigue sin ser tu punto fuerte- bromeó el joven, riéndose. Hasta su risa era bonita. Y sus ojos, azul cielo. Y su pelo, entre rubio y castaño. Hasta su estatura le parecía perfecta.

- Eso es porque no quiero darte ventaja, prefiero ver tu obra terminada, para que la mía carezca de tus defectos, y quede mejor- respondió ella con osadía, subiéndose a la escalera desde la que iba a pintar. Will no tardó en pegarla un brochazo en toda la mejilla.

- ¿Sabes cómo le llamo yo a eso? Egocentrismo. Jamás pintarás mejor que yo, nena, jamás.

- Ya lo hago, es sólo que te niegas a verlo.- Él volvió a intentar pintarla pero esta vez fue más rápida.

Will se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras June trataba de seguir pintando con normalidad para no ruborizarse.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel campamento al que fuimos de pequeños, donde dormimos juntos? Dios… te movías más que una salchicha en una sartén.

- ¿Perdona?- June no pudo evitar una carcajada al oír aquel comentario, y al mismo tiempo, se rindió. Él ya tenía lo que andaba persiguiendo, la había sacado los colores. Y Will sonrió satisfecho, como si secretamente conociese todas sus debilidades, volviendo a centrarse en pintar.

Por fin Loyce estaba cerrando el club, con doble candado, porque nunca se sabe. Sonó su móvil.

- Maldita sea…- maldijo, sujetando las llaves como pudo mientras le buscaba en su bolso. Contestó.

- ¿Raccoon? ¿Loyce Raccoon?

La voz al otro lado de la línea le era desconocida, pero algo en su tono le inquietó.

- Soy yo. ¿Quién es?

- Detective Linton McGregor. Me temo que su hermana haya tenido un fatal accidente…


	2. Chapter 2

_La luz de la sala de interrogatorios se volvió a encender._

_- ¡Ella estaba viva!- gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían- ¡Estaba viva!_

_**CAPITULO 2: DESAPARECIDA**_

June se presentó en el despacho del detective sobre las 4 de la mañana. La primera persona que vio es la última que deseaba encontrarse. Loyce se levantó al verla, sin intercambiar palabra.

Linton se reunió con ambas.

- Perdonen que las hayamos asustado a estas horas, la comisaría me dio información incompleta sobre un coche estrellado en un acantilado, y creí que su propietaria podía ir dentro. ¿No se dio cuenta de que se lo habían robado?

June aún seguía en estado de shock, así que trató de explicarse ante el detective lo más claramente posible.

- Lo dejé aparcado junto a mi taller, allí no hay cobertura así que no vi su llamada.

- Y ahí la razón por la que tuve que venir yo- añadió Loyce con cierto desprecio. Su relación con June siempre había sido odiosa, desde niñas. Sin embargo, el detective había solicitado su ayuda, ya que June estaba ilocalizable. June ignoró a su malhumorada hermana y prosiguió.

- Debieron robarle cuando yo estaba allí, no pude echarle en falta.

- No es necesaria su intervención- Linton la dedicó a Loyce la misma mirada de desprecio que ella había tenido con su hermana. A Loyce no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero June sonrió de lado, agradada por el comportamiento del detective- Verá, en realidad, tratamos de localizarla a usted y a su hermana mayor, Holly, ya que según tengo entendido, viven juntas. Pero la señorita Raccoon tampoco respondió al teléfono, ni en casa, ni al móvil que su otra hermana me facilitó.

En la cara de June se dibujó una repentina mueca de pánico. Su hermana. Dijo que le daría un toque cuando necesitara que la fuese a buscar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Por culpa de Will había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Miró el móvil. Ni una llamada suya. Parpadeó, confusa.

- Dijo que hoy iría a ver a nuestro padre, debe estar allí- respondió, tanto para el detective, como para ella misma. Acto seguido, buscó el número de su hermana y trató de llamarla. Comunicaba.

- En ese caso, Loyce, puede irse, y sentimos las molestias. June, si es tan amable de acompañarme, necesito que firme algunos papeles del seguro. Nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar quién robó…

- Por supuesto, detective, pero si no le importa, primero me gustaría localizar a mi hermana. La otra- su mirada volvía a ser desafiante. Linton se apartó de ambas, comprendiendo que no pintaba nada allí.

Amanecía, y Tara tenía turno a primera hora en el pub, por lo que hoy le tocaba a ella abrir. Iba descomunalmente guapa, rara era la vez que no se arreglaba al extremo antes de salir de casa. Desde que el local estuvo a su vista, se sorprendió de no distinguir la figura de Jake tirada a un lado. Después de una gran borrachera como la de la noche anterior, solía amanecer allí, en la puerta, medio inconsciente.

Linton abandonaba la comisaría, al parecer, él había terminado su turno. Era fácil de adivinar: Iba fumando, y durante su horario laboral no se lo permitían.

- ¿Un día duro, detective?- se mofó ella al pasar contoneándose por su lado. Justo entonces vio que al otro lado de la puerta, en un banco, estaba su jefa Loyce sentada con otra chica que parecía su clon.- ¿Loyce? ¿Pasa… pasa algo?

La chica bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- Es mi hermana. Llevamos tratando de localizarla toda la noche, pero no contesta- informó, no muy animada. June ni siquiera las miraba. Odiaba a Loyce, y por extensión odiaba a todos los que ella conocía.

- Ya conocen el protocolo, señoritas. No se puede iniciar una investigación hasta las 48 horas de su desaparición- informó Linton, que obviamente las había oído.

- ¿Protocolo? Mi hermana está desaparecida. Jamás volvió a casa, jamás vio a nuestros padres.

- A lo mejor tenía una aventura- bromeó él, mirando a Tara de reojo- Tal vez… se escapó.

June se levantó, furiosa, y se situó frente a frente con él.

- ¡Mi hermana no tenía ninguna….! Oiga, podría estar muerta, y usted se dedica… a qué, ¿A pasárselo bien? ¿Le parece divertido?

- June…- A Loyce le resultaba difícil interceder por su hermana, pero lo hizo. Se levantó para apartarla del detective, lo cual le costó un buen rato. Tiró de su brazo para llevarla lejos de él- Escucha, lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar a buscar nosotras. ¿Dices que la dejaste en una tienda, no? Preguntemos, tal vez la vieron, tal vez sepan a dónde fue- No se la ocurrió insinuar la posibilidad de que Holly estuviese a salvo, con alguna amiga, en algún lugar. Conocía a su hermana, y sabía que jamás desaparecería sin avisar. Era demasiado responsable. Pero el detective no la conocía tan bien como ellas. No podían esperar otro día sin saber dónde estaba Holly. Debían empezar ellas la búsqueda.

_Flashback. Holly estaba en una sesión de fotos para elegir la portada de una revista de moda. La modelo posaba tal y como ella y otros tres compañeros la pedían. De entre los cuatro, elegirían la mejor foto, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder aquella oportunidad hacia la fama._

_Cuando terminaron, una de sus compañeras se acercó a ella._

_- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? Como compañera, no como rival_

_- Como compañera- repitió Holly, girándose hacia ella_

_- Entrega mis fotos. No me parece justo lo que estoy haciendo, sé que tú te has esforzado mucho más que yo por esto, te lo mereces. No quiero conseguir esa portada… ilegalmente._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Yo les convencí de la modelo que debían usar. Ella es mi amiga, me miraba a mí, sé que mis fotos son las mejores, lo acordamos desde el principio- la chica le cede su cámara- en serio, úsalas. Me siento fatal por lo que he estado a punto de hacer. No… no soy así, de verdad._

_Holly dudó un instante, pero sabía que ella jamás le mentiría. Ahora tendría la victoria garantizada._

_- Gracias, en serio, significa mucho para mí._

_Claire sonrió y la abrazó. Su mirada se volvió fría y oscura cuando se perdió bajo su hombro._

_- No lo cuentes_

_Por supuesto, jamás logró que sus fotos acaparasen la portada. La sesión de Claire era horrorosa. Sin embargo, ella acabó entregando otras, unas fotos mil veces mejores, que convencieron por completo al jurado. Holly se pasó días llorando, y se juró que jamás volvería a confiar en su despiadada rival._

Will estaba en el casino, jugando partidas aquí y allá, regalando carcajadas y ganándose algo de dinero. Loyce no tardó en llegar, y esta vez, iba sola. Llevaba todo el día con su hermana tratando de encontrar evidencias sobre el paradero de Holly, pero la verdad es que su compañía le agotaba. Acercó a ponerse a jugar en una mesa de billar que quedaba al lado de la de Will. El chico no pudo evitar mirarla.

- Disculpe, señorita. ¿Está sola? Es que… da la casualidad de que yo también. ¿Le importa si jugamos juntos?

- No juego con desconocidos- Loyce fijó su mirada en las bolas, que permanecían perfectamente colocadas a la espera de su primer golpe.

- Una pena… soy… muy buen jugador- insinuó Will con su peculiar tono de voz, suave, ronroneando, acercándose descaradamente a ella. Loyce no parecía intimidada.

- No me cabe duda- contestó ella violentamente, desistiendo de su interés en las bolas y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¿Con cuántas chicas has jugado?

Will esbozó una leve pero picarona sonrisa.

- ¿Seguimos hablando del billar, encanto?

Ella le respondió a la sonrisa, y atrajo su rostro con una mano para besar fuertemente sus labios.

- Sé que no te atreverías a jugármela, Will

De acuerdo, no habían pasado 48 horas. Pero a la mierda el protocolo. El caso de Holly Raccoon le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Conocía a la chica, aunque solo fuera de vista. Vivían en un pueblo, era fácil quedarse con las caras. De las tres hermanas, siempre había sido la más tranquila, la más confiada, tal vez incluso la más inocente. ¿Podía realmente haberla pasado algo malo? ¿De quién debía sospechar? Como siempre, encendió la música para concentrarse. Al contrario que la mayor parte de detectives que se precien, a Linton lo que le funcionaba era la música dance. Aquel chute de ritmos incesantes disparaba su imaginación. Inmediatamente, comenzó a garabatear un esquema de los posibles sospechosos en la pizarra digital de su despacho, al tiempo que bailoteaba con los pies de un lado para otro, llegando incluso a saltar encima de la mesa. El sonido del timbre logró asustarle tanto que casi se cae de cabeza contra el suelo. Recomponiéndose, bajó el volumen de la música y salió a abrir. La verdad, no esperaba aquella visita.

- Hombre, la… señorita de esta mañana- pronunció al ver a Tara, ya que no conocía su nombre.

- ¿Está bien?- la muchacha frunció el ceño al verle con aquellos pelos. Él trató de peinarse a manotazos.

- Perfectamente, ¿A qué debo esta visita? Porque si no es algo importante tendrá que esperar a mañana… y buscarme en la comisaría, no en mi casa.

- Es importante, detective- asintió ella, pasando por debajo de su brazo para colarse con toda la inocencia del mundo en su casa. Echó un rápido vistazo, mientras él se apresuraba en cortarla el paso.

- De acuerdo, la escucho. Tiene diez segundos para convencerme, o me veré obligado a echarla.

Tara sonrió divertida. Era un tipo serio, pero cómico a la vez. Pero por alguna razón, tenía buena reputación, así que decidió confiar en él. ¿Diez segundos, dijo? Hecho.

- Sé dónde está Holly Raccoon.


End file.
